Season 4 - Cabin
Production Big Brother Hell 4: Cabin is the fourth season in the online competition series BBHell. Two vet hosts Blake and Madison will join Simon along with season 3 alumni Shelby and Season 2 alumni AJ. This season will be hosted over proboards/skype Applications will be released June 13th and the game is set to begin July 3rd. The Facebook page will be found here The proboard will be found here Production Team Twists * Sequel - ''' 3 returnees one from each past season. All 3 are people who need a second chance and get a chance to get redemption. All three were fucked over by a twist. They all will go into the BBHell Cabin War Room and the person with the least amount of public votes will be evicted and the other two will go into the game as houseguests. Since the houseguests get to vote on who comes in. The houseguests in the war room get to vote in this week's eviction. * '''Fight to Survive A competition that will cause the houseguests to fight for their life in the game. The people who do the worst in the competition will be nominated for eviction. The people who do the best will vote to evict between the losers. These will happen randomly throughout the season. * Copycat Killer In Round 3: 2 HOHs. Both have to nominate two people for eviction. Two power of veto winners. One person is evicted from each set of noms * Cabin’s Basement A collection of powers that can influence the game dramatically. Must be found in the game. All powers can either be hidden in comps, on the board, a public vote, ETC. ** Necrotising Fasciitis This power is found on the board. A power used that will turn the Golden POV into a Blood POV. Must be used anytime before the VETO results. Power must be used either the round found OR the next two rounds and it MUST be used before VETO results are announced. *** Blood POV This will be played as a silver POV but the holder of the POV will not be able to play in the next possible HOH they play. Meaning whoever is left with the POV. If the POV holder does not use its still in their possession. If they use it the person they used it on will not be able to compete. ** Hush Found in the first Fight to Survive: Cut someone out of the week. They cannot play in any comps or vote. They can be nominated. Must be used before the HOH after the night one eviction. Cole won and used it on Brendan. ** Jason’s Machete Secret Nomination. Gerardon win it ** Ash’s Hand Power was hidden and used. Won't be revealed till post season. Vote manipulator. Jonathan used on Dalton to evict Lexi ** Necronomicon “Ex-Mortis” Power was never found. Sole vote to evict Houseguests Houseguest Information Episode Guide Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="18" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Jonathan | Staton | Staton | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | Danielle | Jacob | Lexi* | Brittany | Brendan | Lexi | Dustin | | Kait | | |- | align="left" | Dalton | Kendall | | Chris | colspan="2" | | Cole | Dustin | Lexi* | | Brendan | Lexi | Andrew | Andrew | | | |- | align="left" | Cole | Kendall | Staton | Chris | Madison | Dominick | | | Dustin P | Dustin P | Lexi | | Lexi | Dustin | | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Kait | Staton | Staton | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | | Jacob | Dustin P | Brittany | | Dustin | | Andrew | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Andrew | Kendall | Staton | | colspan="2" | Gerardo | Danielle | | Dustin P | Brittany | Brendan | Lexi | | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | Dustin S | Kendall | Staton | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | Danielle | Jacob | Dustin P | Brittany | Brendan | | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Lexi | colspan="2" | | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | Danielle | Jacob | | | Brendan | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Brendan | | | | Madison | Dominick | | Danielle | Dustin P | | Lexi | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Brittany | Kendall | Staton | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | Danielle | Dustin P | Dustin P | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Dustin P | Staton | | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Gerardo | Danielle | | | colspan="7" | |- | align="left" | Jacob | Kendall | Dalton | Chris | colspan="2" | Gerardo | Danielle | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left" | Danielle | TBA | TBA | Chris | Madison | Dominick | Brendan | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Gerardo | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Dominick | | TBA | Chris | colspan="2" | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Madison | TBA | TBA | Chris | colspan="2" | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Chris | TBA | TBA | | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | David | colspan="2" | | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Staton | | | colspan="19" |- | align="left" | Kendall | | colspan="19" |- | colspan="18" |- ! rowspan="2" | Evicted | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | |- | | |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="18" |} Game History Round 1A Round 1B Videos Trivia * First season that Shelby and AJ have hosted